leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ErdamonPL/ErdamonPL's custom balance changes! (What an idiot)
Warning, this blog post may contain things that you may not agree with, please keep that in mind (OMGFUCKINGIDIOT) Intoduction So yeah, since everyone has their ideas how to on improve the game, I thought that playing this game for years and being in Plat III will pay off so less than entire comment section will be filled with talks about how stupid I am (and my ideas). These changes are based on the live client, not the AIR client, however, I'll try to avoid nerfing/buffing champions that are currently nerfed/buffed on PBE. Okay, let's get started with this shiet! Champions ; * General ** Chill is from now on seperate debuff (duration is still reducible by Tenacity) Once I bought Blackfrost Anivia (Hextech one is better fag) I really started to play Anivia more (every game, yes, Anivia ADC works) and fell in love with her. But I really see that whenever Anivia faces anyone with ability / item that removes slow, it removes Chill as well. So when you're facing most in the world, you're screwed. This change is just to AT LEAST give Anivia a chance to fight those worthless OP foes. ; * ** AP ratio reduced from to * AP ratio reduced from to C'mon, agree with me, AP Blitz is quite broken due to his ratios and short cooldowns. This nerf is just to define that you should get more tanky than damagey (can I call it like that?) Also, 160% AP instead of 200% is still pretty good. ; * ** Now Diana gains 20/25/30/35% attack speed at levels 1/6/11/16 instead of 20% at all levels * ** Diana's autoattacks reduce cooldown by 0.5 seconds against champions, effect is halved against minions and does not affect towers. ** Ratio reduced from to Let's be honest, her attack speed is currently not that worth trying to make use of it. By buffing it, it may improve Diana's performance and let her AA three times in those late game teamfights. Also, those Q changes are, again, to encourage Diana to make use of those autoattacks. ; * ** Cooldown increased from 4 at all levels to ERDAMON NERFS WHAT HE PLEASES ; * ** Now damage scales with per stack (max damage: ) Gangplank's passive's damage is barely noticeable? It does nothing? Gangplank does damage only with critz? Not anymore! (at least in early/mid game lél) ; * ** AD ratio reduced from to ** Dash is now interruptible. * ** AD ratio reduced from to "OMGFUCKINGIDIOTYOUJUSTKILLEDJARVAN"... no, I didn't... I just made him balanced and punished for building full damage while he shouldn't. Yes, full damage Jarvan can give you that strong Elo shower (I don't know if dash is interruptible or not, I guess it is) ; * ** Cooldown reduced from to Just kidding, roffeellz (according to current PBE changes, that's how Rito is going to buff Kassadin anyway) ; * ** Initial damage now scales with ** Mark damage now scales with You remember the season 2 and AD Katarina? Time to bring her back! (and make Gunblade better choice for Kat, lololol) ; * ** AP ratio reduced from to ** Slow now decays over time Well let's say that Kayle one-shoting you with one Q is nasty (even if she already has that Armor + MR reduction) ; * ** From now on, Leona can proc Sunlight, but only on minions and monsters ** Sunlight now scales with Leona's ** (PREVIOUSCHANGEWASSTOOPID) * ** Range reduced from 1200 to 950 Yeh, her ult's range is sick in exchange for a nice initiation tool. But hey, at least I give you, gentlemen, the thing you desire (LEONACANPROCSUNLIGHT!!!111YOU'REMYGODMAN) ; * ** Root duration reduced from to * ** Chains's duration reduced from 3 to 2.6 Morgana, remember your friends? Rammus and Fiddle? Remember times when they had 3 sec OP CC? Time to nerf bat your Q! (in exchange, Soul Shackles is more OP) ; * ** Cooldown starts once spear hits the target or reaches max range * ** AP ratio reduced from to ** AP ratio increased by 1% per 2% of missing health of the target (Max ratio: 60%) * ** Cooldown increased from 3.5 to 6 ** From now on, cooldown is halved if is active I guess everyone's seen that coming... and I know what's coming... (OMGFUCKINGIDIOT) The spear change is just to let you survive against Nidalee and actually have time to engage on her (and help those poor fools who keep saying that dodging spears is all you need) The Pounce change, however, is just to nerf Nidalee's pouncing across the map for no reason, but I still wanted to define how she should escape and actually make her think while playing. And that heal nerf is just to prevent Nidalee from just healing for tons of health even if her target is healthy enough. ; * ** Slow's duration reduced from 3 seconds to 2 "Permaslows shouldn't exist in the game!" Same goes for Nunu, but sadly he's not as hated as Teemo, so enjoy free nerf. ; * / ** Damage is reduced by 50% if dealt to turret ** Rengar receives 50% of attack speed if used against turret Rengar's splitpushing power is too strong? Well, it is, time for justice! ; * General ** Removed Haha no (insert"it'snolongerfunny"here) ; * ** From now on, goes on cooldown when buff fades out. ** Cooldown decreased from 20 to 18 ** Tristana's basic attacks reduce cooldown of Rapid Fire by 0.5 seconds. * ** AP ratio reduced from to Q's change is just the thing that everyone wants to see in game, so, there you go. Also, I nerfed this INSTAGIBANYTHINGTHATMOVES (insertOMGFUCKINGIDIOThere) ; * ** Mana cost decreased from to at all levels Tiny master of evil evilness demands justice! ; * ** Buff's duration reduced from 5 seconds to 2.5 ** Bonus damage is reduced by 50% against turrets * ** Attack speed buff's duration reduced from 5 seconds to 4 seconds (insertOMGFUCKINGIDIOThere) Since he has sick attack speed, why do those buffs lasts for so long? They just shouldn't since Xin will kill you in less than one second anyway (also, his splitpushing power is just too sick) End That's enough of my own balance changes! (FUCKINGIDIOT) I hope you enjoyed and that there are people out there who agree with me at least A BIT. Maybe I'll add some more in future (but maybe, just maybe) Currently, I leave you with this. Don't forget to comment and discuss this stuff with me! (IWON'TDISCUSSWITHAFUCKINGIDIOT) That's all folks! Category:Blog posts